Hot-Head
by OMG MIKEY
Summary: They all knew Raph had a bad temper. But do they know how far it can bring him... and what things it will make him do? Rated T for violence, slight description of wounds, dark themes and minor swearing.


_Yes, this is a Raph-centered fanfic! All you Raph fans, this is for you!_

 _And, if you read the description, this is about Raph loosing his temper..._

 _With bad consequences._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

"Mikey!" Raph screamed, chasing after his brother, filled with rage. He warned Mikey not to take his comics, yet he did it!  
"Have mercy!" Mikey cried back, fear in his voice, "I just wanted to read something!"

"Too many times, Mikey!" Raph roared, his vision turning red. Mikey always messed things up! He always took Raph's things!

 _This is the last time you'll be doing that, little bro. I promise._

Raph caught up to Mikey, smashing him to the floor and twisting his arm back. Mikey cried out in pain, begging for Raph to stop.

But he did not. He kept twisting Mikey's arm, until, finally…

 _Pop._

Mikey screamed as his shoulder dislocated. This was when Raph finally came out of 'the zone'. He stared down at his little brother writhing on the floor in pain. Wordlessly he walked to his room, too lost in thought to think about Mikey.

 _I let my anger go too far. Why did I do that? To Mikey, of all people?_

He put his head in his hands, trying to sort out the churning emotions in his head. He hurt his little bro, even after promising all those years ago to not to…

Yet he did it.

 _Oh, Mikey. I'm so sorry. I… I didn't mean it…_

He collapsed on his bed. Just before he fell asleep, he remembered something.

Donnie and Leo were out for patrol.

* * *

With a grunt, he heaved himself off his bed, heading out into the living room where he had left Mikey. When he arrived there, Mikey was laying on the couch, who seemed to have somehow turned the TV on. Currently it was showing a re-run of 'Chris Bradford and His Too Ruff Crew' season 1.

Raph cleared his throat. Mikey slowly turned his head, the grimace of pain on his face audible. That just made Raph guiltier. He shuffled his feet and looked at the floor. He could feel Mikey's gaze on him, questioning.

"I…" Raph trailed off, unable to think of the words he should say. He can't say _sorry_ , can he?

"I know you didn't mean it," Mikey smiled weakly, his voice wavering yet still containing his brightness, "I forgive you, Raph. I know you have a bad temper. Just… maybe you should try and control it?"

This sent a flare of anger coursing through Raph. He tried to push it down, not wanting the previous event to happen… or worse.

"I…" He hesitated again, still unsure about apologizing. He made his choice, "Mikey, I'm so sorry."

Mikey grinned at him despite his current state, "What was that, Raph?"

The anger he had tried to suppress flared up again, making his vision red. It scared him that this time, he couldn't restrain himself. He was going into the zone.

Roaring with rage, he launched at Mikey, grabbing him and pulling out his sais. He felt dread building up in him, knowing what he was about to do. What he could not stop.

 _Mikey's such a shell-brain!  
_ With a swipe of his sais, he stabbed them into Mikey's chest. Mikey gasped for air as they punctured his lungs.

"R…" Mikey choked out, tears running down his cheeks, fear in his eyes, "R… Raph… lo… ve… y… ou…"

The light faded from Mikey's eyes. The tears flowing down his face slowed to a trickle.

And then the light was gone.

Raph blinked. Once, twice. He didn't believe it. He didn't believe that he could do something like that. He focused on Mikey's still, crumpled form, the blood oozing from the punctures in his chest, his shoulder at an unnatural angle. Then it dawned on him. He had killed his brother.

 _Mikey. Mikey! No! Mikey!_

"Mikey!" He screamed, fearing what he had inevitably done, "Mikey, wake up!"

His frozen brother did not respond, just staring into the distance. Raph sobbed and put his head on Mikey's plastron.

"Mikey…" He sobbed, tears trailing down his face, "I… I'm so sorry…"

All at once, the grief faded. Staring down at his brother, he felt nothing. He felt no grief. No anger.

Nothing.

* * *

 _Good so far? Please review/favourite/follow if you liked this!_

 _Thanks!_


End file.
